


Quite a Big Deal

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm stanning Finnrey forever, Imagine your OTP, Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Skywalker, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn tells Rey that he’s force sensitive.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Quite a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to post this after my upcoming angsty Finnrey one shot, but since this is a shorter fic, I wanted to publish it because I'd be finished with it sooner. Writing seven fanfics is so time-consuming! I wish I had a stopwatch like in the classic Twilight Zone episode, 'A Kind of a Stopwatch'. That would make penning stories a _lot_ less stressful. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot!🌹  
> P.S. This is a sequel to A New Beginning. You don’t have to read that story to understand this one, but it helps if you have.

* * *

A warm hand shook Rey's shoulder, pulling her out of her sleep. The brunette groaned in displeasure from being awakened, but opened her eyes anyway and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw the person lying next to her.

"Mm, morning."

Finn smiled in return and reached out to take her hand. "Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Mmhm." She moved her head closer to his to give him a kiss, but he covered her mouth with the bedsheet.

"Wait. Your breath is stronger than a bantha's."

Rey pretended to take offense and crossed her arms. "Ugh, so rude. Remind me why I brought you here with me?"

"Because you think I'm amazing."

"True." She yawned and stretched her arms out, then twisted her torso from side to side. "I guess I'd better do something about this breath." Hopping out of the bed, she made her way to the refresher and Finn joined her.

No one had used the old facilities at the old Skywalker home in a long time, but the faucet, toilet and the shower still worked - thank the stars. Finn hated desert planets, but he thought Tatooine wasn’t as awful as Jakku.

Jakku didn’t have any houses like the Skywalker homestead and it was great not to have the suns beating down on him all the time. He had grown up in a cool, air conditioned environment most of his life, so the heat bothered him, but he grew accustomed to it in time.

Neither Finn or Rey were sure what was worse, the constant burning heat of Jakku or the sticky humidity of Ajan Kloss. Both planets were terrible in their own ways, but you had to adapt to the situation as best as you could. Personally, Finn was grateful that the resistance had left the forest planet. He yearned for a cooler climate.

After they finished brushing their teeth, they headed back to the Falcon with BB8 in tow. They exited Tatooine's orbit and Rey set the ship on automatic pilot. Finn watched her and chewed his lip.

Rey had a connection with the force. If anyone could understand what he felt, she would. And he knew she wasn’t the type to laugh at him or think he was lying. He swore that he’d never lie to her again after they first met and he’d been true to his word.

Finn looked at her and observed the gentle slope of her nose, the sharpness of her jawline and the brush of her eyelashes. She didn’t have the shadow of Kylo Ren hanging over her and since that source of stress was gone, it affected her appearance.

The tension between her eyebrows was gone and she smiled a lot more. She was so beautiful when she smiled. The life she lived had been full of pain and hardships, but now, her future was bright and hopeful.

_Just talk to her before you lose your nerve!_

Finn closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply, allowing himself to calm down. He didn’t normally get nervous, but Rey just did something to him. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him.

Her hand tapped his knee. "What’s on your mind?"

Of course she figured that something was up with him. He was terrible at making blank facial expressions. If his emotions were strong, anyone could see them if they looked at his face. He was an open book as the saying goes.

"I’m force sensitive."

The brunette's smile grew and she nodded. "I had a feeling."

"But...you never said anything to me."

"I wanted you to tell me about it when you were ready. Some people need to confess their secrets to the ones they’re close to because it helps to ease their peace of mind. I sensed that you had a connection the force after it was awakened in me, but I suspected you were special before that."

Now he was stumped. "How?"

"When you told me that you didn’t fire on the villagers on Jakku and you ran away from the First Order. Storm troopers are conditioned and brainwashed to follow orders, but you were different. You defied your superiors. There’s no way sheer will alone could combat something like mental conditioning. I believe the force preserved your mind and kept you safe."

"That’s what I’ve always thought too, but I never understood why."

"Maybe because you’re not like some of the other storm troopers. You have a kind heart. I remember how you told me that you looked out for the man in your unit, Slip, and tried to help him whenever he failed a task. Your will to serve and help people is strong. I’m sure Master Lu-my father would say that's the attitude of a Jedi."

Finn's eyes widened at that. He knew he was force sensitive, but possibly becoming a _Jedi_? Was that his destiny? It was scary as much as it was exciting. A million thoughts ran through his mind and he was at a loss for words.

Rey understood what he felt and took hold of his hands. "It’s okay to be nervous, Finn. I was terrified when I first started my training, but I think you have a lot of potential."

"Really?"

"Yes. You held fought Kylo Ren in the forest of the starkiller planet. Even with all of your lessons in combat, lasting as long as you did against a skilled dark side user isn’t something an ordinary person can do. I believe you were meant to be a Jedi as much as I was. Maybe even more so."

The earnestly in her voice made Finn's heart warm and he hugged her tightly. It was wonderful having someone who had that kind of faith in him. It made him feel like he could do anything.

"Thank you, Rey. That really means a lot. I promise I’ll think about it."

She kissed his temple and rubbed slow circles on his back. "Take all the time you need. We’ve got plenty of it now." Something came to mind and she grinned. "Don’t wait too long though. I’d love to have my boyfriend as my apprentice."

"Apprentice, huh? We'll see about that!" Finn curled his fingers and reached out for Rey, tickling her abdomen. The brunette squealed and tried to get away, but it was in vain. She fell to the floor and he followed her, hands latched on her stomach as she giggled and twisted.

Eventually, he had to stop because he laughed so hard that his sides began to hurt. They stayed on the floor of the cockpit, wrapped in each other's arms. He gave her a gentle kiss and she returned it, lips turned up in a smile.

Finn and Rey had no idea what the future held, but as long as they were by each other's side, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg) and say hi!💞


End file.
